An Adventure Through Time
by this.scarlet.centaur
Summary: A classic Jily with a little twist. First comes a harmless prank, then to a dangerous future
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: THIS IS A REWRITTEN VERSION OF AN ADVENTURE THROUGH TIME AND IT STARTS EARLIER.. PLEASE READ BOTTOM AUTHORS NOTE**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter… or really hot Sirius and James, now that I think of it.. Remus too… or Lily… or Hestia.. BUT I DO OWN ASIA AND ANIA! **

**=-=-=Sixth Year=-=-=**

"Lily, let's go to the match" Hestia, (one of Lily's best friends who was pure-blood, had pin straight dirty blonde hair, with blue eyes that lots of boys fawned over) said irritably.

"Why, Potter doesn't deserve to look at me with his oversized ego!" Lily argued back, just as irritated. Lily hated James ever since first year when he decided to hex her best friend of that time 'Severus Snape' almost every two seconds, not only that but he's been asking her out since 2nd year. Hestia and Lily were also friends with Ania Brown. Ania who was a Quidditch player, had such long wavy dark brown hair, it was almost black, Ania was also a half-blood. Ania also had this not-so-secret crush on a certain Marauder, Remus Lupin. Hestia, no matter how hard she tried to deny it, had fallen for the school player Sirius Black. Both of them would nag Lily saying she was going to fall in love with bloody Potter. I know, crazy right, Lily and James couldn't be in the same room as each other, never mind have a civil conversation with him. Last year he was hexing Snape and she was politely helping him but he called her a 'mudblood,' the worst thing you could call somebody muggle born.

"Fine Hestia, we'll go, only because Ania is playing though" Lily finally gave in (it was no use arguing with Hestia Jones because she always, always won). It was the match for the Quidditch cup anyways, and Lily wanted Gryffindor to win it. Lily was a Gryffindor prefect partnered with Remus Lupin, whom she knew said person's deepest secret. He was a werewolf. As Lily and Hestia walked down to the pitch, they saw Remus himself,

"Shouldn't you be at the match watching James?" Lily asked him curiously.

"I should, but Sirius had a last minute food craving but the house elves aren't too happy with him right now, well see you guys" he replied and then continued walking to the portrait of the bowl of fruit. Once Lily and Hestia got to the pitch, they found the match was already in full swing. The score was 40-10 Gryffindor and they needed to beat Slytherin by at least 40 points. When they were walking to some seats in the stands they could faintly hear the commentator

"Chaser James Potter is in possession of the quaffle, good dodge of a bludger there, almost to the post and SCORES! Slytherin in possession" After the Slytherin chaser Lucius Malfoy a goal, much to Hufflepuff's, Ravenclaw's, and Gryffindor's disappointment, Gryffindor were back in possession and Ania made her way down to the posts, she's going….. And she scored! The loud cheers of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw could probably be heard in hogsmeade. Before anyone could blink, the Gryffindor seeker John Presell was sinking into a large dive. Not even 3 minutes later, Gryffindor had the snitch and the match was over. Lucius Malfoy was very angry at Gryffindor, so he grabbed Regulus Black's beaters bat and hit John over the head so hard that John went unconscious. James turned around to face Malfoy and punched him, before he walked away he said

"Stay the bloody hell away from my teammates Malfoy" and turned on his heel. Sirius and Remus were waiting for him trying not to snicker at the now close to tears Malfoy. James then walked into the change room. Once he changed, he saw Lily Evans. He said coolly

"Evans, want to go out" and Lily gave him one of those famous Evans glares and replied

"Is the floor cold?" ('No') "Then hell hasn't frozen over yet" but James looked slightly put out after that and walked over to the other marauders.

"ANNNIIIAAAAA! Hurry up" Lily yelled into the change room but there was no need because Ania appeared right behind Lily. Hestia walked over to the two

"Party in the common room, c'mon" and then the three left to their dormitories. Lily reached the portrait of the fat lady and told the password 'chocolate frogs' (they liked Dumbledore's idea) and thy found a big party already started. Lily went up to the dormitories because she was never really a party person, with a couple butterbeers and she went to add the finishing touches of her Charms essay. She drank all of the butterbeers quite quickly and she felt really tipsy.

"No, Black spiked them AGAIN!" she thought, but even Lily didn't want to risk doing something really stupid down there so she just went to bed. That morning she was woken up by their other dorm mate Asia. They weren't as close as the three others though. Asia was a very pretty, black haired girl who had great makeup and fashion sense, like Lily though; she was muggleborn and was tormented by Slytherin's. This seemed to be the time Hestia woke up

"Guess what, only 2 days until we go home" she squealed excitedly because she was going to Lily's house for the break because her parents were in Paris for a wedding. Ania was coming the last 2 weeks though. The next couple days passed quickly. Gryffindor won the house cup with the help of Quidditch and people of all years and houses were scrambling to get the last of their stuff. Lily had been packed since Monday and it was now Friday. Everybody started to board the Hogwarts Express that morning. Ania, Hestia, and Lily found a decent compartment and played a muggle game called truth or dare. Lily got to ask Ania her truth or dare, which she chose truth.

"You still like Remus Lupin, don't you?" Lily asked, yes it was a little dull but Lily always started slow.

"Yes" was the answer Lily got from Ania in return. Ania then asked Hestia who chose dare. Hestia had to run up the aisles singing a song off of a muggle website on a muggle contraption called internet. The site was called YouTube, and the song Hestia had to sing was good morning Voldemort. Once that was done, Hestia asked Ania who originally said truth, but Hestia said

"Where's your Gryffindor courage" so Ania got a dare anyways. Hestia had a mischievous glint in her eyes and then she told Ania she had to ask out Remus Lupin. Despite Ania's begging, she still had to do the dare. She walked out of the compartment and to the not too far away Marauders compartment with Lily and Hestia following closely behind her.

"Remus Lupin, will you go out with me?" and despite his bemused expression he said…

**A/N: I had to leave you some suspense... cut me some slack**, **please review thing that you think I could do better on this story. I rewrote this story because the last one sucked and that is just pure honesty. This started in sixth year because I needed to give background information. Anyways ****Rate **** and ****Review. ****(Rate means just in a review put a mark out of 10.) ANY REVIEWS YOU LEAVE… I WILL REPLY TO! I NEED FEEDBACK**

**=-=-Jillian-=-=**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **_**Thank you for reading my story… But NO REVIEWS… if you review these stories, I'll give you a free voldy face  
**_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own anything except Asia and Ania, the rest belongs to the wonderful Joanne Rowling**_

_R.O.S (review of story):_

"_Where's your Gryffindor courage" so Ania got a dare anyways. Hestia had a mischievous glint in her eyes and then she told Ania she had to ask out Remus Lupin. Despite Ania's begging, she still had to do the dare. She walked out of the compartment and to the not too far away Marauders compartment with Lily and Hestia following closely behind her. _

"_Remus Lupin, will you go out with me?" and despite his bemused expression he said…_

"No" and Ania looked almost about to burst into tears but he wasn't finished "I do like you and all, but I can't let you go out with me"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ania replied and then she remembered that he was a werewolf "Remus John Lupin, I don't care about your freaking furry little problem" Remus looked bemused.

"Y-you knew? All this time, you knew?" he asked. Ania looked almost hurt,

"Of course I knew, I've had a crush on you since bloody first year… how could I not notice you leaving every month?" and Remus still replied

"No, you deserve someone better" and then he left the compartment. James and Sirius were about to leave when Ania whispered in their ears discreetly

"I know your secrets too, you guys are great friends" and then Lily, Hestia, and Ania all left the compartment.

"I'm so sorry Ania, I thought he would for sure say yes" Hestia apologized. Ania just stayed silent. She had a secret that she didn't tell anybody, not Hestia or Lily. The only way she knew of James, Sirius, and Peter's secrets, was because she had the same one. She was an Animangus as well. She was a rabbit. She was hoping that if Remus went out with her; that she could be there with James, Sirius, and Peter instead of watching from a distance. She became one once she heard James and Sirius talking about attempting it. She just wished that she could have said out loud 'at full moon you aren't a danger to me' but Lily and Hestia would be really suspicious. She then thought, 'this is going to be a very long summer' and then they arrived at Kings Cross Station and her thoughts were interrupted.

_Flashback—Located in the Marauders Compartment_

"Dude, she really likes you, and we know you like her, she's going to like you werewolf or not" James said "at least the girl you like likes you back."  
"James is right Remus, and she is going to lust for you forever" Sirius added waggling his eyebrows. They didn't need to say that because Remus realized how stupid he was and how she wasn't going to forgive him very quickly. James could sense Remus about to be the sensitive man he was so he said

"Bet you Lily is head girl next year" James said and they all nodded agreeing.

"How funny would it be if you were head boy" Sirius said barking a laugh and everybody joined in because it was just too bizarre to even think about. Then Remus spoke up

"That could be only if Dumbledore went mad—wait he already is… its possible James" and once again they started laughing because of their dear headmaster. Their laughter was interrupted by Severus Snape, James' arch-enemy.

"Who invited you slime ball?" James sneered but Snape already had his wand out and hexed Sirius because he knew that would make James mad.

"STUPEFY" James yelled and it hit somebody behind Snape and they sounded oddly familiar but then before Snape could even think James already had a spell going  
"Expelliarmus" and Snape's wand flew into his hand. The guy behind Snape ran away and then Sirius was up and fighting too.

"Expelliarmus" and James', Snape's and Sirius' wands flew straight into Remus' hands  
"Stop fighting, Snape go back to your compartment" and he threw Snape's wand to him. Two years ago James saved Snape from Remus himself and it almost made it seem like he became fouler to James even though you'd think they would be able to at least walk by each other without a hex said. Remus suspected that it was because of Lily though, because Snape and James were in love with her. Snape just didn't know that calling somebody a mudblood was not a way to get in somebody's good books and James didn't know that being a player, teasing Lily, and hexing people wasn't how to get Lily to like him back. Without James knowing, Lily and Remus had a relationship going in 6th year. James would kill him. James scared away almost everybody Lily dated and when it's one of your best mates that is way worse. On that subject Remus became sad because of his mistake.

"Hey guys, we're at kings cross" James said. Remus decided to ask her out so he caught up with Ania and asked her

"Will you go out with me" and she gave him an angry look

"No, you believed that you were a danger, I don't bloody care for merlin's sake, and you obviously don't like me that much or you wouldn't of cared, I've decided no" and then she walked to Lily and Hestia who were looking kind of annoyed because they would be the ones hearing about this forever. Ania then ran to her parents and they looked at each other bewildered. "Isn't that the Lupin boy you talk about?" and then Ania just stayed quiet and they knew something was up.

Lily and Hestia went to Lily's parents and they said

"You girls ready" and they nodded. So they left to the car.

"By that Lupin boy, isn't that the Potter boy that you complain about constantly?" Lily's dad, Carl asked and she nodded. Lily's parents knew Remus because Lily has always talked about prefect rounds and how he was the only sensible one of the Marauders. Lily's mom Delilah always said that Lily was going to end up with James because that was exactly what happened with them. Carl disagreed because Lily was different, he always expected her to actually stay with Remus. He thought that Remus was better sounding. They then left to Lily's modern looking home. Big. But modern.

**A/N: sorry for the short chapter, but nobody reviewed… NO VOLDY FACES FOR YOU SUCKKKEEEERRRS…. Sirius Lee though, Review **


	3. Chapter 3

An Adventure through Time  
Chapter 3

I'd like to thank you guys in France and Malaysia for even glancing at this. Indeed I have checked the traffic. Anyway I am still depressed with the lack of reviews, but I am very thankful towards you

**TrueLoveIs4Ever- Yes I do know it is VERY rushed. I'm under the impression that you guys aren't really reading this story although I'm better at one-shots so I might write another one of them... I don't know whether to put this fanfiction up for adoption though, please give feedback OH! I almost forgot... Here is your Voldemort face: :=)  
**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, If not REVIEW! Also I know I'm not a very good author so live with it  
**_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I think I ever will!**_

_R.O.S (Review of story)__  
__"By that Lupin boy, isn't that the Potter boy that you complain about constantly?" Lily's dad, Carl asked and she nodded. Lily's parents knew Remus because Lily has always talked about prefect rounds and how he was the only sensible one of the Marauders. Lily's mom Delilah always said that Lily was going to end up with James because that was exactly what happened with them. Carl disagreed because Lily was different, he always expected her to _

_actually stay with Remus. He thought that Remus was better sounding. They then left to Lily's modern looking home. Big. But modern._

Hestia and Lily sat in Lily's very green room. There was green everything; green walls, green carpet, green bed, green books, etc. The only things that weren't green were her pictures. There were a bunch of her and Hestia and one of Hogwarts and one that Hestia laughed at every time she looked at it, was a picture of James that he sent to Lily a couple summers before so she could 'remember him' in his own words but Lily had doodled on it making him look close to a troll.  
"Why do you think Annie said no?" Lily asked Hestia. Hestia was closer to Ania than Lily was so it was more reasonable to ask her. Hestia being the pureblood had to attend wizarding events with her family and she happened to see Ania's family who came along with her mom Annette who was the witch of their family, and they had known each other since.  
"I think she wants Remus, badly, but she wants him to chase her, which knowing Remus he won't do that so she is going to end up upset, we are going to have to get Remus to do what she wants and then they'll be together and it will be happily ever after" Hestia said explaining it the best she could.  
"Excluding the happily ever after, this is Annie we are talking about, she loves drama" Lily added in truthfully. Hestia nodded in agreement. Ania really did love drama, that's why Hestia and she were friends. Hestia made the drama; Ania sat there and enjoyed it. Lily often said that Hestia was the female Sirius in that way causing all the drama with the girls he'd dated, it's a wonder he and Hestia haven't dated yet. It was a common concern in the wizarding world, Lord Voldemort or you-know-who rising to power going after muggleborns and trying to collect followers. Blood purity was a big plan in You-Know-Who's plans and Lily even though she was a muggleborn, she wasn't scared.  
"Lily, what do you think is going to happen with Voldemort?" Hestia asked worried,

"Hestia, it's just another one of those villains, they run around killing, leaving scars, and tearing love apart, and then they get karma and are killed, just because I'm muggleborn, I don't feel I'm in any immediate danger" Lily replied  
"To be honest Lily, I am terrified. Terrified of losing you, Ania, Asia, hell I'm even worried for the Marauders" Hestia said completely worried  
"But Hestia, you know there will be a war, and when it comes, I'm fighting it, Asia is going to fight it, the marauders are going to fight it and Ania is going to fight it, I hope when this happens, you'll be there fighting alongside us otherwise if I do die, I'm coming back Myrtle Style just to make you feel guilty" Lily said laughing at that last part.  
"Lily, you know I would fight, but wouldn't you think that watching your best friend die would make your confidence very low?"  
"Yes Hest, but having that would just make me want to fight it even more, if you died straight in front of me, I'll kill the snake face and then come back to worry about you, just to make sure nobody else died."  
"Wow you are GREAT at the sympathetic role Lil'" Hestia said VERY sarcastically. Lily just laughed weakly.  
"At least I was honest, I would hope your dying wish wasn't to die along with you" Lily replied. Hestia just laughed and rolled her eyes.  
"Of course I wouldn't Lily, don't be thick." Hestia said very obviously.  
"Actually you made me curious about the Marauders earlier, I wonder what their reactions are to Voldemort" Lily said

-Marauders at James' house-  
"James, look at this Daily Prophet, there are now 12 muggles dead and 2 muggleborns dead, why is this Voldemort such a bastard?" Sirius said curiously  
"Well, Sirius, he is Voldemort..." Remus replied  
"So are you guys helping?" and with the confused faces James got, he added "With the fight, we all know there will be one, don't even try to deny it"  
They all nodded except Peter who just had a 'thinking face' on and then he hesitantly nodded when they all were staring at him.  
"Have you heard about all of those aurors that have 'mysteriously' gone missing?" and with their nods, James continued "The most I've worried about with that is that I don't want my dad to be one of those people, I am definitely not afraid of the war that is coming though, because I'm fighting that war alive, or dead." With that last word Sirius flinched. He couldn't think about a life without James, just... boring.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four__

Marauder Point of View

at kings cross that was really weird. I've never seen Brown act like that; she is usually so calm and persuasive. Yet she is still very, very strong. I siriusly (DAMN YOU SIRIUS) think that she is trying to get Remus to chase her, but Moony, well, he isnt like that. He will not try to get her. He is going to do what he always does and is just going to assume it's because he is a werewolf, but it's not. I know that Ania really truly does like Remus. He is just too afraid of hurting those who love him. He needs to get over this 'you can't love me' phase- Look! Buff the house elf just brought me cake! James thought, his mind going a little off course near the end of his thoughts.

Indeed Buff was there, along with Sirius.

_That, uh... Ania chick. I think that was a little weird when she freaked out there, actually it made her quite attractive. But Siriusly (pun completely and absolutely intended) she shouldn't have done that because now Moon is going to be depressed when he comes to Prongs' house tomorrow. Damn you Brown... _Sirius thought, mentally angry with Ania Brown.

"Prongs, is Remus going to be depressed tomorrow? I don't think I can put up with sad Remus again" Sirius pouted.

"Well obviously Pads, the last time we saw him sad, we had just found out he was a werewolf and he thought we were all going to ditch him," James replied, "But we should sleep, Moony is going to be here in four hours

-Meanwhile at Remus'-  
_I can't believe it, she was joking when she said she liked me, she just had to make a big scene. I guess this is what I get for giving a relationship a chance. Nobody is ever going to stay very long because they'll find out that I'm a werewolf. Sure my friends didn't but dating is different... they... live with you. I don't ever want to put anybody up with the displeasure of marrying me because I'll I will be is a piece of work and a waste of space. But I don't have to worry about that with Ania because SHE doesn't actually like me, it was all a dare, and she tricked me. Anyway Lupin! Pull yourself together, you're going to James's house in less than four hours and you don't want to be a mess, on second thought, James and Sirius might not bug me as much, I'm going to stay depressed. Man you are smart Lupin! _Remus happily concluded his thought, although not too happily because he still felt cheated by Ania.  
_Four Hours Later_

"Moony!" Remus was greeted by James and Sirius at the same time.  
"Pads, Prongs, how are you?" Remus asked, pretending to be sad.  
"I'm well" James replied  
"I'm just dandy" Sirius said mocking James.  
Then all of a sudden they calmed down and they turned to Remus and asked at the same time,  
"How are you doing?" and they actually meant it.  
"I well- I am as good as I can be, which I must say, isn't that great" Remus replied half truthfully.  
Sirius then started making fake baby noises, but James smacked him on the arm for insensitiveness.  
"That was rude Sirius" James whispered to Sirius.  
"BOYS!" Mrs. Potter yelled but she didn't sound quite... right.  
The three of them walked downstairs only to walk into Mrs. Potter who was crying very hard.  
"Mum, MUM!" James tried to get her attention, "Mum, what happened?"  
Mrs. Potter almost looked like she was ignoring them except she turned around, grabbed the Daily Prophet and handed it to James.  
**20 Aurors Missing – You-Know-Who Suspected  
**_Today a bunch of Aurors went missing on a top secret raid, only two came back and 20 are now missing, for a complete list of missing Aurors, look below_**.**

-Mr. Bertrum Buckle

**-Mr. Agromanue Jones**

**-Mr. Adam McKinnon**

**-Mrs. Dorea McKinnon**

**-Mrs. Amora Jones**

**-Mr. Gideon Weasley**

**-Mr. Fabion Weasley**

**-Ms. Janine Presell**

**-Mrs. Canolletta Peruvial**

**-Mr. Nathanial Peruvial**

**- Mr. Charles Potter**

**-Mr. Nebuchadnezzar Milwaukie**

**-Ms. Tarovial Maslaughter**

**-Mr. James Terrabeckahm**

**-Mr. Beckham Brootle**

**-Mr. Thomas Pervalison**

**-Mrs. Alice Pervalison**

**-Mr Johnathan Baul**

**-Mrs. Alison Eckerman**

**-Mr. Robert Freltson  
**

_To the families of these people, we are extremely sorry and we will try to bring home your wives, husbands, fiancés, parents, and siblings. I am missing one of my family members so I pray they'll be back soon, they're fighters._

Mr Samuel Eckerman

Now you see James Potter is not normally an emotional person; he likes to keep his emotions to himself, so this was a strange occurrence. He started sobbing. Nothing anybody could do right now, except bring home Charles Potter, would make James cheer up. The people that started on these lists, usually ended with the same list of people, except for deaths. James never really had people close in his family die, all his grandparents, but that is it. James looked up to his father more than he did to anyone else, even Dumbledore. James losing Charles is like you losing your best friend, except they're related to you. Sirius even started crying, because Mr Black wasn't Sirius' dad, Mr Potter was and he'd been a way better parent than Mr Black ever could be. Remus had only met Mr Potter four times, as he rarely had been to James' house because of his 'furry little problem.'  
_I just wish I could have shown him more of my magic abilities  
I wish my father could be there the day I got married_

_I wish I could have talked to my father more  
I wish I spent more time with him_

_I wish I could turn back time_

_I wish I could have known beforehand to warn him  
_Regrets were rushing through James' head, what he should have done, but he didn't. It wasn't cheering him up whatsoever. The only thing that started to cheer James up was the fact that his Dad was a fighter, and he wouldn't die in vain. He would put up a struggle until the end...

At the worst time, the Hogwarts letters arrived.  
_Mr Potter  
Number 394 Pallamino Road  
London  
_Immediately a regret rushed through James' head  
_I wish my father was here to see me open my last Hogwarts letter.  
_James slowly opened his letter, because it felt a great deal heavier than the years before.  
_Dear Mr Potter (_James thought: I'm not Mr Potter that was my dad)

_We are pleased to inform you that you are about to attend your 7__th__ and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your supply list is enclosed. We are also pleased to inform you that you have been chosen as Head Bo- _Right there and then James ripped his letter straight in half.  
_My father should have been here for this moment, the letter, the badge...  
_The parchment immediately repaired itself and added a message at the bottom:  
_We are terribly sorry about your father missing.  
_At that moment, the badge fell out of the envelope right onto Remus' foot. Sirius looked at Remus and said "Moony! I knew you'd get head, how are James and I going to have any fun this year at all?"  
James spoke up before Remus could answer "Actually Padfoot, it's... mine." Sirius looked like he was thinking for a minute and then he busted out laughing. For proof, James handed Sirius the letter. By then Remus had picked up the badge and was going to pass it to James when Mrs Potter walked in.  
"Oh Remus, I knew you'd get Head" She said truthfully.  
"Mrs Potter, it's... well... it's James' badge" Remus replied  
Despite the tears that Mrs Potter had shed before, she busted out laughing.  
"Dumbledore'd be MAD!"  
Sirius handed her the letter.  
"Oh—My—Merlin! My son is Head Boy... Dumbledore really is mad..." She said

And for a brief moment, everybody forgot about the missing Potter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Later on that night, after supper Lily's owl 'Letter' came with the Hogwarts letters. Lily motioned for Hestia to go first, so she did.

_Dear Miss Jones,_

_Your supply list for your 7__th__ and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is enclosed._

_Deputy Headmistress,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

"Well, nothing exciting there... Go on Lily, let's see yours" Hestia said.

_Dear Miss Evans,  
You are now Hogwarts' new Head Girl and we expect you to be on the train in the prefect compartment 10 minutes before the train leaves to ensure you can help the Head Boy lead the meeting. Your school list is enclosed as well,  
Ensure you are there on September 1__st__  
Deputy Headmistress,  
Minerva McGonagall  
_

``Mom! Dad! Guess what! `` Lily screamed to her parents, as they immediately rushed up the stairs.  
"What Lily?" They asked at the same time.  
"I'm, Head Girl!" she replied and immediately they started congratulating Lily. They heard a door across the hall slam and the slammer stomped in Lily's room and shouted angrily,  
"Can you guys PLEASE be quieter? Some people are trying to sleep here,"  
"Petunia, Lily has been accepted for Head Girl, just try to be happy for her" Carl said.  
"Why should I be happy for Lily, she's only been voted Head Freak of her freak school and I could care less about her and her freaky friends and how they have all dreamt of being Head Freak as well but only my si-"  
"PETUNIA! THAT IS NO WAY TO TALK ABOUT LILY!" Delilah said. Petunia then stomped out of the room. Everybody turned to look at Lily, but she wasn't there, she had snuck out. Carl and Delilah made to look for her but Hestia stopped them, telling them she would do it instead. After about a half hour Hestia finally found Lily in the storage room with a tearstained face,

"It's alright Lily, I'm here now" Hestia said in a soothing voice  
"W-w-why can't Tuney just like me?" Lily said trying to calm down  
"Lily, she does, she is just... jealous" Hestia replied  
"I guess so," Lily said and she stopped crying, then she smiled "I wonder who head boy is this year."  
That is exactly what they talked about for the next couple hours until they got another letter.

_Lily, Hestia,_

_I am the new Gryffindor prefect in place of our Lily (I must assume because you guys deprived me of information). At least I won't be with Remus because he is most likely our Head Boy, _

_Diagon Alley tomorrow?_

_Ania._

The next package that came through the window was the Daily Prophet. They read the first page immediately.

**20 Aurors Missing – You-Know-Who Suspected  
**_Today a bunch of Aurors went missing on a top secret raid, only two came back and 20 are now missing, for a complete list of missing Aurors, look below_**.**

**-Mr. Bertrum Buckle**

**-Mr. Agromanue Jones**

**-Mr. Adam McKinnon**

**-Mrs. Dorea McKinnon**

**-Mrs. Amora Jones**

**-Mr. Gideon Weasley**

**-Mr. Fabion Weasley**

**-Ms. Janine Presell**

**-Mrs. Canolletta Peruvial**

**-Mr. Nathanial Peruvial**

**- Mr. Charles Potter**

**-Mr. Nebuchadnezzar Milwaukie**

**-Ms. Tarovial Maslaughter**

**-Mr. James Terrabeckahm**

**-Mr. Beckham Brootle**

**-Mr. Thomas Pervalison**

**-Mrs. Alice Pervalison**

**-Mr Johnathan Baul**

**-Mrs. Alison Eckerman**

**-Mr. Robert Freltson**

_To the families of these people, we are extremely sorry and we will try to bring home your wives, husbands, fiancés, parents, and siblings. I am missing one of my family members so I pray they'll be back soon, they're fighters._

Mr Samuel Eckerman

"Hest, are you alright?" Lily said ultimately concerned.

"What do you mean Lil', my parents? Every year they go on these stupid trips that could kill them, leaving me with a friend or relative. Them going to Paris? That was actually an auror mission. I've gotten used to it. I only see them like a month every year, I mean sure I am sad about this but seriously, they've never been there for me and I have to learn to live with that" Hestia practically ranted. Lily just sat there shocked. She always believed that the Jones's were good parents that'd do anything for their kids.

"Lily, I'm sure you'd feel the same if your parents were aurors and were constantly leaving you to go on some life-threatening mission" Hestia continued.

"You know what Hestia; I don't think I would because that would mean they are out there fighting for YOU and for everybody else and their kids. James is probably sad right now because his dads name is on their as well as your family and he is probably thinking of how he should have spent more time with his dad instead of not even caring that they are gone and probably dead." Lily said, meaning every word of what she said. Hestia looked at Lily.

"I'm going to Ania's, I guess I'll see you in Diagon Alley tomorrow" and Hestia walked downstairs grabbing her luggage and walking out the front door to catch the Knight Bus.

Lily sat there on her bed not even angry at herself. She meant what she said, she meant what she said, she- just lost her best friend.


End file.
